You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: "This was ridiculous!" Bucky growled, as he attempted to put on the mask. From a short distance, Natasha and Wanda watched Bucky intently. They seemed very amused by their teammate, laughing every time Bucky failed putting on his mask. [This is another fluffy little one-shot. Like the others, Civil War did not happen and sweet Pietro didn't die.] Hope you like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters**

* * *

 **You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin**

 **First chapter**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

 _ **Natasha and Bucky.**_ _Here's another fluffy one-shot, you all. This one is dedicated to **everyone** who has read, reviewed, faved, followed my other WINTER/ WIDOW fics. Thank you for reading. Enjoy... ;)_

* * *

At the moment Natasha, Bucky and the rest of the team were in Los Angeles. They have been using a mansion to run surveillance on one of the most notorious and dangerous HYDRA agents— a man who calls himself Morgan Smith. Well, that was not his real name though...

The team was stationed across the street from where Smith had been living for almost six months now.

That was odd, because HYDRA usually doesn't stay at one place too long.

And tonight was the night, our favorite team had planned on apprehending Smith. Natasha and Bucky were going to attend the masked ball held by their target, undercover as guests.

"This was ridiculous!" Bucky growled, as he attempted to put on the mask.

Every time he thought that it finally sat well on his face, the elastic band snapped, making the mask fall from his handsome face.

From a short distance Natasha and Wanda watched Bucky intently. They seemed very amused by their teammate, laughing at him every time Bucky failed putting on his mask.

As he heard the women laugh, Bucky's head snapped towards them." Well, in stead of laughing at me, one of you could help me with it, you know." he muttered under his breath, while glaring at the two women, and then threw the mask on the coffee table.

That made the two women laugh even harder than before. At that, the dark-haired man with the blue eyes grabbed the mask and tore it into tiny pieces.

"Buck! Calm down, will you?" Steve said, his brows furrowed.

Natasha couldn't take it anymore, tears from laughter almost spilling from her eyes. However, she put on a serious face, as she walked towards her dark-haired friend." James, now we _have_ to buy you a new mask." she pointed out, her voice sultry as usual.

"Natalia, no. I am _not_ going to wear any damn mask!" Bucky replied, as he glared at her, his piercing blue eyes boring into her green ones.

Natasha placed a hand on his right upper arm." Come on! We are attending a masked ball. Don't you find that exciting?" she asked, the look in her eyes amused." You have to wear the mask, James. That's why it's called a _masked_ _ball_ , you know. You want to catch Smith, don't you?"

"Natalia, you are getting on my last nerves." Bucky warned, his piercing blue eyes not leaving hers for one second.

Natasha was just about to respond with a witty comment, when Wanda loudly said." Are you ready guys? Everyone is in position. They are all waiting for you two."

As those words reached his ears, Bucky huffed and walked out the door without looking back at the two women.

Natasha and Wanda finally cracked up, making Steve shake his head and Pietro smile from ear to ear.

But before Steve could say anything, Natasha held her hand up." Don't worry, Steve." she remarked." I'm going to grab the spare mask from my drawer and give it to Bucky."

"Red( ** _Natasha_** ), your clothes." Pietro pointed out, while looking at her suit.

"Whoops." Nat said, when it dawned on her that she was still wearing her Black Widow suit." Yes, of course. I'm gonna change into the dress they picked out for me right away."

"Don't forget to gi..." Steve started, but she cut him off.

"I know. I'm gonna look for Barnes and I'll give him the mask." Nat commented, while hastily walking out the room.

 _ **~ 20 minutes later ~**_

As Natasha stared into her own reflection in the mirror, a small smile appeared on her ruby red lips." Nice." she whispered.

Nat was very satisfied with the way she looked. The dress felt wonderful on her body, the fabric soft and flowy, her shiny red locks were held up by a lovely hairpin, and the mask covered her green eyes wonderfully.

"You ready?" she heard Wanda say through her earbud.

Nat smiled and nodded— even though she knew her friend couldn't see her." Yes, coming down right away." she responded, while grabbing her black handbag, and walked out the room.

"Where is she?" They all heard Bucky say through their earbuds; his voice sounding impatient." We _don't_ want to get there late."

He was already downstairs waiting for Natasha, while the others were upstairs in the room where they held their surveillance.

"Come on, James. Don't act so grumpy. Relax, we're going to a party, r'member?" They all heard a smooth, feminine voice say on the coms.

"Finally! Natalia, hurry up. Will ya?" Bucky growled impatiently into his earbud.

"I'm right up here, grumpy! Are you gonna walk me to the masked ball across the street?" Natasha asked, with an amused tone in her voice.

At that very moment Bucky turned around and looked up at the stairs. And as he did, his eyes landed on Natasha, taking in her appearance...

Bucky would never in a million years admit it, not to Natalia or anyone else for that matter. However, he thought that she looked absolutely _breathtaking_!

His eyes almost fell out of their sockets, his mouth opening slightly from awe.

"Bucky, are you alright?" he heard Wanda ask via his earbud.

Bucky didn't know what was happening to him right now, but he wasn't able to reply. His brain was short circuiting at the moment, his blue eyes locking on Natalia, while attempting with all his might to form a coherent sentence. But no matter how hard he tried, his vocal cords were being very stubborn right now. It was almost as if his body was deliberately mocking him.

The reason for his body's odd behavior? Well... Natalia of course.

'Stupid, vocal cords!' were the words that bounced inside his skull, as his blue eyes stayed plastered on that beautiful vision at the top of the stairs...

From the second Bucky's eyes landed on Natasha, her appearance had _enchanted_ him. He watched, as she walked down the steps. It was like she was floating on those high heels. Natalia looked _so_ beautiful, as if she just stepped out of a fairy tale...

The color of her dress was dark blue with little shiny stones on the top and it hugged her curves at all the right places. Natalia's shiny, long red locks were held up by a silvery pin, and she had the black mask over her emerald eyes.

Wow... just wow.

'What the hell?! Why was I thinking like this? I couldn't and most definitely should _not_ be looking at Natalia that way! She's my teammate— though she was annoying most of the time, but still... she's a good friend for crying out loud!' was what went through his head, while mentally kicking himself.

As Natalia's feet hit the last step of the stairs, Bucky cleared his suddenly dry throat. His heart rammed against his rib cage, as if it was about to jump out of his chest, while he watched as she closed the gap between them.

Tadum, tadum, tadum... Bucky imagined that everyone could hear how loud and fast his heart was beating.

'What the hell was wrong with me?!' he wondered, as Natasha stood right in front of him, her mask covering 1/3 of her face.

"OK, you two. You should go right now." they both heard Steve say via their earbuds.

As Natasha stood right in front of him, her wonderful scent invaded and teased Bucky's nostrils... she smelled of vanilla and jasmine. Bucky couldn't help himself, inhaling her sweet scent, so it was imprinted in his brain from that moment on.

Natasha locked eyes with him, and smiled." You ready, James?" she asked.

As those words tumbled from her ruby red lips, Bucky offered her his right arm. Natasha held onto said arm and nodded." Good, James. We almost look like a real couple."

The corners of Bucky's mouth slightly went upwards at that."Let's go." He said, while breaking eye contact with Natasha for a split second.

"Wait!" Nat said, and grabbed something from her handbag.

"Natalia... what now?" Bucky asked.

"Here's your mask, James." Nat remarked, while her green eyes twinkled like pretty stars.

At that, Bucky's ' _almost_ ' smile instantly vanished, making place for a scowl on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, James. I'll _help_ you put it on." Natasha offered.

One second after saying that though, they all heard Nat burst out into a contagious laughter...

* * *

 _ **Note: Yup! I'm still obsessed with these two...**_

 _ **What do you think of this one?**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. And hope you enjoyed. ;)**_

 _ **Quick question for you all: Should I turn this into a two-shot?**_

 _ **J**_


End file.
